The Gorgon and The Dragon
by Heroofthe13thDay
Summary: Two demons travel from the Ethereal Realm to the Avengers dimension. Not only do they need to adapt, but also avoid being discovered. Easier said than done with billionaires, gods, superheroes and spies constantly breathing on their necks. Rated M mostly because of the Chzo fandom.
1. Highway from Hell

**This is the result of my love of crossovers without a section, the Avengers and the Chzo Mythos saga. You don't have to have played the games since none of the recurring characters appear and the Ethereal Realm will be explained in the course of the story. But for anyone who's interested, look up "Chzo Mythos" and everything you need to know will appear in Wikipedia. I researched the Ethereal Realm and this is an accurate description of the landscape according to its creator, Yahtzee. But I'm taking literary liberty on its residents.**

**Brief background info: There are two dimensions. Ours is the World of Science, more commonly referred as the World of Technology. The other is the World of Magick, alias the Ethereal Realm. Chzo's body is all the Realm and its inhabitants live inside him. He feeds on pain, **_**any **_**pain. He lures humans to harvest them and they are his victims. He doesn't eat flesh but rather feasts when a person is in total agony. He is also referred as the Beast or the King.**

**Warning: Swearing, gore and religious issues. I'm a liberal catholic so I'm not attacking any beliefs here nor playing with what should NOT be messed with, so I really tried to censor everything involving Chzo itself that may clash with any religious views. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except some OCs, they're mine!**

Running, the sole activity I seemed to be doing lately. If I had to be completely honest, I didn't hate it. The feeling of adrenaline rushing through your veins and the freedom you felt of going wherever you wanted could only be compared to flying. Only flying was more awesome that running would ever be.

The sound of my chaser catching up with me was enough to get me focused to what was happening now. I looked back and the Engineer that I tried to shake off was still chasing me. I cursed my stupidity for the hundredth time today. Why on all nine circles of hell had I gone too far?

For starters, I'm a demon. I currently reside in the Ethereal Realm, home to more of my own species than any other that walked this 'planet' and is now ruled by the pain elemental Chzo. Well if you can call it ruling when his whole body made up the dimension. Life here was… difficult, to say the least. It works in a very loose and chaotic way, where you have to fight for survival every day. To put it in simple terms, everyone wanted to eat you or suck the soul out of your body and _then _eat your body. And that's when they were feeling merciful.

Demons had many reasons for doing this, whether it was pleasure, hunger or some twisted view of the world, but every single one shared one main reason. Power and pain.

When a demon incarnated into a physical body, he/she immediately looked for souls to take and suffer. To be able to pass the initial phase, he or she had to torture and suck thirty souls. But the trick was that the soul had to be powerful enough to count.

I had foolishly wandered near an Engineer. An Engineer was an independent limb of Chzo, fully made of cartilage and having a body structure not unlike a spider. He was obviously more powerful, but my arrogance had led me to believe that I could pass discreetly by. Clearly I couldn't.

As I ran through the rubbery woods that covered this area, the entity that I had pissed off seemed bent to get my soul and torture it in very creative ways. Unluckily, I _was _powerful enough to count, considering I had taken thirteen already.

I twisted and turned, avoiding trees and making sure not to trip on anything. My swift feet weren't fast enough to outrun the depredator, but at least I ran fast enough to make sure I wasn't caught. Just when I thought that I couldn't take anymore, I saw a cliff on the distance. I smiled, it seemed that my luck was changing.

I felt a boost of speed and each step I took was one step closer to my escape. I was close to the edge when the beast behind me pounced as a last desperate attempt. He was bigger than me and even with its odd shape; it was able to eventually catch up with me. I turned my head but didn't stop running. I duck from the attack and almost stumbled, but thankfully regained my footing before he could seize me.

I was beginning to think that I had imagined the cliff when my feet no longer touched ground but air. My back had been turned but that wasn't a problem. Quickly, I unfolded my wings and started flapping furiously. I twisted so the air could benefit me during my flight and headed to the skies. I looked down and was glad to see the frustration from my previous chaser. I briefly turned and stuck my tongue. Freedom felt great.

The flesh above me was a dark pink and I smiled, thankful to be in the air once again. The air rushing aerodynamically through my feathers was a sensation that never got old. My wings were thrice my height, strong and long enough to sustain my body airborne. All the feathers were black as coal and sometimes showed obscure blue highlights under a very clear light. The landscape underneath me changed from the forest to a high mountain that looked more like a humongous nail than a mountain. I wasn't high enough to fly over the tip, so I was forced to land in the more cavernous side of the mountain. The moment my feet touched the edge of one of this caves, I folded my wings so they could be hidden under my clothing.

I was currently wearing black leather boots, grey slacks made from a material sturdy enough to resist accidental tearing and a short sleeved shirt that its color had faded a long time ago. To protect my wings and arms, I had a brown aviator jacket on. My entire wardrobe was obtained from a campsite near the Hotel. The Hotel came from the World of Technology and inside the victims of the Beast was harvested for their suffering.

When I looked up to the entrance of the cave, light seemed to shine from the inside. I smiled when the smell of cooking flesh reached me, Titian had caught dinner again.

As I entered, I gazed to the ceiling above me. It was so high that I could fly freely without bumping into anything. Once I was close enough to the fire, I was able to see the hoard of bulls that were cooking above it. My dinner would consist of about three of those bulls, but my companion would take the lion's share of the whole meal. Considering that my companion was a dragon, it was only fair.

Titian was still a demon, but he had chosen a dragon shape as his main form. He had collected many souls, enough to make him an established resident and secure his soul until his body wasted away or Chzo himself wanted to harvest his soul. While Titian may seem more like a threat than an ally, a comradeship had formed between us.

He had apparently started roasting the bulls a while ago, because it didn't take too long for him to get them out of the fire. He laid in front of me three of them and I immediately started devouring them at a fast pace. I sank my fangs into the sweet flesh and let the juice trail down my chin, savoring it with passion. I tore pieces and barely chewed them before swallowing. The snakes that replaced my hair on top of my head also began eating with me. They were part of me and were the size of my arms, having no tail but instead growing from my scalp. They had emerald scales all over their bodies and were twelve in total.

We ate in silence, the light of the fire flickering in front of us, creating a division between us. I didn't look up from my meal but focused on eating every single part of the animal in front of me. Finally, I finished all three of the bulls and left nothing but bones. I was licking the bones (since they still held much of the taste of the meat they had once been covered with) and looked up to Titian. He was still eating, but would soon be finished.

I admired his body built. Covering his whole body, dark red scales ran in different shades. A light red similar to the sky outside covered his underbelly, and from there they got darker until they reached the point where his gargantuan wings sprouted. In his back, they were the color of coagulated blood, a red so dark that could almost be mistaken for black. His claws and teeth were a bone yellow color, the tip of them surpassing the edge of most knives or swords. Two horns were placed on his head, slightly curled on the edge but not enough to be a proper spiral, more like a curve. They were approximately half the size of his snout. Similar pointed horns ran from his upper back to the tip of his tail, where it ended in a sharp tip. His wings were bat like, scaled with the same monochromatic red that covered his body and with bones sustaining the wings' skin tissue from the upper edge. Put together, he looked majestic and a symbol of power (aside from the King himself).

When he finally ate the last bull he turned his slit yellow eyes to me. Even after all this time together, his gaze still managed to make me uneasy. I think he sometimes did it on purpose just to feel my awkwardness.

He relaxed and bent his rear limbs, resting his head on his front paws. I was in a comfortable position where my hands touched the back of my head when I heard shuffling outside. I straighten myself and was suddenly alert. Titian looked up and stood up, all of his muscles visibly tensing.

"Wait here." His voice was gruff, more like rumbling.

He neared the entrance cautiously and looked outside. His stance transitioned to a fighting one and I was immediately on my feet. If whatever that worried Titian was out there, it was certainly dangerous.

I flew to stand near his shoulder and paled at what was outside. More Engineers than I could count were gathering at the base of the mountain and some were climbing it. Shit, they must have tracked me all the way here.

Titian turned to me and his irritation towards my lack of obedience showed. He gestured with his head to his back and I understood that I should take cover behind him. I flew to the midpoint in his back; with his large wings were each at my side. I grabbed a horn there and held on for dear life.

Titian flapped his wings and directed his flight as high as he could to get away from the lingering threat on the ground. But he wasn't fast enough. The moment he was out in the open, the creatures jumped to cling to him. He tried to shake them off during his rising but few of them fell. I grabbed with all my strength, knowing I couldn't hurt him since he had no sensibility in his horns. He turned and breathed fire to them but tried very hard to avoid the flesh that surrounded us. It would not do us any good if we angered Chzo.

The Engineers were making their way near me and I snarled at them to make them retreat. They didn't even flinch. I tried not to panic since fear was a very noticeable smell, so I began making my way to the front to at least have a better view. Griping a different horn in each hand, I slowly advanced to the limit in which his wings sprouted. The air that slapped my face made my eyes shed tears was all the evidence I needed of the speed at which Titian was going so I was extremely careful to not let go. When I finally had a clear sight of where we were, I realized we were near a portal opening.

Portals often sprouted out of nowhere but I had the ability to sense when one was about to open. They could literally take you anywhere and were highly unpredictable.

Even as I tried to shout to Titian about the threat in front of us, I knew it was useless. At the speed we were going, there was no way to avoid it. Once we were at a mere flap of wings to pass through it, the Engineers let go and we were free of them. Bastards.


	2. Welcome to the New World

It hurts. Every single feeling on my body could be summed up in one word. _Pain. _You would think that I, being exposed to it my whole life, should have some type of immunity against it. But this was different from what I had ever experienced. After years of living in a world where pain was expected in a daily basis, the only way of keeping my sanity was to not focus on it, but rather concentrate in another feeling or thought. Even if it ran through my veins and made my muscles ache and scream, it wouldn't affect my mind since it would try to alienate itself from what the body was experiencing.

My notion of time was so screwed that I could no longer tell if it had been mere instants or half of my life that went by. It all finally ended when my left side felt something that was definitely not pain. It was the ground.

My vision still hadn't cleared but my senses were slowly returning to me. The advantage of having twelve conscious beings adhered to my head was that our minds were entwined with each other. I was able to see what through twenty four different eyes, smell with the tongue of each and one of them and most of all, be able to have several train thoughts at the same time. The last one had its pros and cons but right now all I needed to know was where I was.

The first thing that entered my mind was the feeling of soft ground underneath me. I was confused by what my hands touched. It felt… weird. Kinda like a mushy humid ground. This contrasted with my mental image of how it should be. Slowly, my senses of smell and hearing came to me and they also send confusing images of my surroundings. Chirping, rushing water, snapping, gentle breeze… I tried to stand up but my legs were half numbed so this made it more challenging. Once I could properly stand, my vision returned but everything was blurry. I blinked repeatedly and rubbed my eyes until I could differentiate shapes and colors. It was difficult since it was so dark. I frowned; it could have only been dark if I was underground…

I snapped alert. If I was underground, this was very _very _bad news. That meant that I was trapped and an easy target.

My vision had finally cleared, so I could see everything surrounding me. I seemed to be in a forest like area, but the trees looked strange. The usual closeness that the underground tunnels seemed to always have was missing, and instead it was replaced to a freer environment.

After listening intently for a while, I could hear something ahead. I stepped closer to whatever was lurking here and saw a clearing between the shadows of the tree and in its center was a fire. Surrounding it were biped beings, with a body built not unlike my own corporeal shape. While there was a certain similarity, I noticed that they didn't have any means of defense in their bodies. There were no fangs, claws, or anything that suggested some kind of strength or power. When I read their energies, they only had _one soul_. This puzzled me. How could they have survived so long being so… defenseless and weak like a recently incarnated demon?

They were speaking in a foreign manner and I tried to come closer to them. I accidentally stepped on something and their attention diverted to where I was standing. There were five of them, but I could take them down if it was necessary. A beam of light shoot from one of the being's hands and illuminated my face. I snarled in response and they seemed to be frozen. I took advantage of their paralyzed positions and moved to a crouching stance near the fire. I could now see them better. Two of them were feminine and the rest were male. The feminine ones had their legs uncovered and very revealing shirts while the males wore shirts that were short sleeved and very colorful. One of the females had some type of… thing hanging from her nose and ears, with big black squares in front of her eyes and glasses covering its interior.

The moment I moved closer, they scrambled to get away from me and began screaming nonsense. One of the male ones, who had a very tight shirt on, was pointing a metal thing to me. He was grasping its handle and I realized that it was a weapon by the way the tube like contraption was focused on me. I snatched it from him and threw it away, out of his reach. This made them more anxious fand some of them had started crying. While this was amusing, I was getting sick of their antics so I used my telepathic influence to make them shut up and be compliant.

"Where am I?" I had barely spoken when they all clutch their ears in sign of pain. Interesting. Apparently my voice induced pain to them, so I opened a telepathic link in order to communicate and repeated my question.

'United States, America, Earth.' None of those names gave me any indication of where I was, but I filed the information for later use.

'What is your species?'

'Human.'

Each answer from them created more questions, making this interrogation fruitless. I wiped their memories of ever seeing me and made my way into the forest. As I got deeper in the woods, I began to look around for Titian. The faint light didn't make it any easier and adding to that the ability of invisibility we demons had, it may take a while to find him.

"Titian, Titian, Titian." I didn't know how long I had called out to him, but finally I felt his presence near me.

"Euralye."

"Titian, do you know where we are? All I could find out was that we are somewhere called United-States-America-Earth and that it's populated by humans. Does that mean anything to you?"

Silence. Finally he responded with a guarded question. "How did you get that information?"

"From a few of these humans. It was given by telepathic means, so it's accurate since they were in a mental bind."

"Then, we are no longer in the Ethereal Realm." My silence was all he needed to go on. "I only saw a few of them a couple of times in all of my lives and they usually go insane in our home dimension. Chzo snatches them for feasting, so they never remain for long. They're native to the World of Science/Technology."

I paled at what he was insinuating. "But that would only mean…"

"That we are in their World? Yes, we are." Fucktastic.

**This is not the same Earth in which the events of Chzo occur, but a parallel dimension instead. I really didn't want the Order of Blessed Agonies to get involved so their worlds are not going to be the same. Also, demons have magic, but it's obviously dark. Their magic will be used and explained later on. In the saga, Chzo and anything coming from the Ethereal Realm communicates only telepathically. Not once is it suggested that they may have some type of language so I'm improvising, considering that the pain element is the base of energy in their dimension makes my theory of speech inducing agony is not that far-fetched. **


	3. You look so Fine

I didn't know if it was really good news or incredibly bad ones. This Realm was a complete change from what I was used to. First of all, the sky was new. Instead of being the usual pink palette like the one in Ethereal, this one had such a constant variation of colors. In the short time since we arrived, the sky had been deep blue, light blue, pink, orange, yellow and bright blue. Currently, it stayed in the latter but there was a heat that had been absent when it was dark. Plus, a bright light seemed to come from a fixed point and was blinding if looked directly at.

This bright light allowed me to scan my surroundings better. Apparently, this world was not only multicolor, but its textures were different too. The trees were rough, the ground was soft, the air had a more spacious feeling…

Titian was currently scanning if there were any other beings surrounding us. After I told him all about my encounter with the humans, he felt the need to check if there were more in the area. Meanwhile, I was exploring.

"No humans nearby but I sense some in that direction… What are you doing?"

I looked up from the thing I had found in the floor nearby. "Checking if it's edible." It was silver and showed a distorted reflection. It also smelled a lot like food, but tasted horrible.

"Never mind. If we're going to stay in this new world, we need to adapt."

I threw the not-food thing away. "What do you suggest?"

"We need to disguise ourselves like proper humans. They're the dominant species here, and our current looks will make us stand out." I groaned.

Even if what Titian said was true, I still didn't like the idea of reassembling one of them. They were horribly defenseless and I hated being in a shape that was so vulnerable.

I went to a nearby human conglomeration that was far enough of our landing location so I could discretely analyze their forms. I silently hoped that they would show some type of hidden physical defense but I was greatly disappointed. After having the general gist of how they looked like, I returned to report to Titian.

One of our abilities as demons is a limited shape-shifting. We can't make ourselves stronger or more powerful than our original body, so changing to a more human body was in our range. Mine was easier since I only made some tweaks here and there. I disguised my snakes to look like raven hair and changed my eyes from their original orange slits to a light blue circular iris. My forked tongue, claws, fangs and wings were concealed but I could call them back in an instant, if it came to it. Everything else remained the same, like my high cheekbones and pale skin. I did change my face so it would look slightly more mature. When comparing myself to the humans I observed, I discovered that my face had a childish human look. My height, clothes and body built stayed.

Titian, on the other hand, went through a lot of changes. I suppose that being a dragon would make him inconspicuous. His height declined exaggeratedly and he replaced his scales for pale skin not unlike my own. He was taller than me since I barely reached his mid chest. He also looked older and stronger than me, with strong arms and a hard as rock abs. Titian decided on green eyes that looked like the foliage around us. His hair was messy and deep red that looked like his darker scales. His jawline was strong and his clothing consisted on a dark blue short sleeved shirt and blue slacks that were common among humans. His shoes were some that the male population seemed to share.

At the end, we could have passed as humans.

"I still don't like this."

"Me neither, but from what you told me, humans treated you like a threat when you showed yourself to them. This way, we can act freely without gathering unnecessary attention."

I sighed and again agreed with his logic, but it was still uncomfortable. This disguises better be worth it, or I'll go in a killing rampage.

**Really short chapter and it's just a filler, since I wanted to have their human appearances described and perspective. For a better mental image, Titian looks Irish and Euralye's face has Russian features. Next one is going to be a long one, maybe even some crossover interaction, but I don't know. Shape shifting is not canon, what IS canon is possess corpses so that may come up later.**


	4. I'm not from here nor from there

**If you haven't noticed yet, all my chapters so far are song titles. Some are pretty noticeable and I did mess up with the names a bit but it's now a trend I intend on keeping throughout all my stories. **

So, in all my time living in the World of Technology, I have learned a few things. Actually not a few, but a lot of things; enough to make a list of them:

_Things Not to Do in Front of Humans_

Kill animals

Kill humans

Eat with your hands

Use any type of weapons, even if some come too close (there's apparently no sense of personal space here)

Get naked

Break walls or windows

Check if you can eat something that smells really good (some actually taste so bad, no wonder they are very skinny)

Take what you want or need from them

Talk to the humans that appear sporadically in boxes

Some of the things in there caused them to scream or look at me weirdly. I had to erase more than once their memories for safety issues.

Titian and I used an abandoned building near a town to live in. We tried observing how humans acted so to adapt to their customs.

The first thing we quickly realized was that we needed to learn their language. This was a first for us, since demons didn't actually speak a consistent language, but expressed what they desired to communicate through groans and hisses. We extracted as much information from them as we could through telepathic means, but their brains fried too easily. After a few tries, we had a rough understanding of their language. At the very least, we could read and write.

Titian suggested integrating in different human populations so to know their customs. We entered many buildings and tried to stand by so as to observe them closely. In one of the many buildings we entered, food was given to them and they just sat and ate. In one occasion, one of them approached us. The human asked us something and I repeated a phrase I heard somewhere. He looked at me weirdly, but thankfully Titian said something that made him go away. He came back later and brought us delicious food. Everything tasted so great! (Even the white hard thing that contained it all) It was in that moment that we learned that we needed something called money.

Titian got the information about money and explained it to me. Money was what humans gave in exchange for anything, if they gave the right amount of it. They used it with another one and got what they wanted. This went on and on, so money wasn't actually of value, just a way of making trade. Someone always had something you wanted or needed, so money was necessary.

Money came in many ways, but the main one was when you offered a service or object to a human. I was intrigued by what money could get me, so I decided to do a service since I didn't have a thing to offer. Titian also wanted to try out my idea and we looked were we could do something.

I ended up in a place that gave out clothes. Apparently, the service trading was called "job" or "work". When I came asking about the sign outside, a female asked me a few questions. I may or may have not used any telepathic help to answer correctly.

From watching the other females, I copied what they did and said the same to the humans that came for clothes. The male ones came and went quickly but the females took longer. The females were really irritating because they wouldn't take one garment and leave, but tried on a lot and at the end just took one or nothing! I had to control my instinct to lash out because that was apparently bad for business.

I was confused when money wasn't given to me at the end of the day. Titian explained to me that I would be 'paid' after some days so I kept working in that place for the time being. After finally receiving some, I didn't know what to do with it. We didn't need to buy food since we could hunt and we had shelter.

I decided to check out the 'mall' and see what goods it offered. After walking around and not knowing much about the stuff they were offering, I ended up at a very curious local. I was just standing there looking at the things they had on display when I felt someone behind me.

"Looking for something in specific?"

I wasn't startled when she talked, but I was still a little uneasy with human interaction.

"What you selling?"

"I see you're not much of a musician, are you? We sell instruments and any accessory necessary to each of them."

I looked at her confused. "Instruments?"

"You know, to produce sound and music? Mmmh, it's worse than I thought. Come here, time to show you what you've been missing your whole life."

Without much of a warning, she dragged me near the wooden articles of the store. I was intrigued so I didn't put much resistance, but I did growl in annoyance.

She grabbed one of the items in the wall and proceeded to touch with her thumb all the strings that were attached in the middle. I was surprised to hear such a pleasant sound coming and it must have showed in my face because she laughed. She then began pulsating in different patterns all over the largest and thinnest part of this 'instrument'. The sounds were now varying and the sequence of them was so invigorating that I couldn't stop listening. It was as if everything around me blurred until it wasn't important and all that I could think of was the sound and how great it made me feel. I was shaken from this feeling of carefreeness when she stopped.

"I must have played really good because you were gone for a moment." I barely heard what she said after because I was entranced with the instrument. I reached out to touch the strings and when my fingers came in contact with them, I tried moving them like she did before. What I heard wasn't at all what I was expecting, for they were screeching. Why was my touch different from this human?

"Wow, you actually managed to make the guitar angry at you. If you really want to learn how to play, I give out lessons. I only charge ten bucks an hour but that's only if you're really interested."

The thought of me recreating such a wonderful feeling made my answer clear. Guess that I knew how to spend my money now.

"When start?"

**Before was a description, now its perspective. I actually improvised at the last minute the ending. I didn't know what to put but learning to play the guitar seemed to fit since I play it myself. The Avengers are entering soon, and I'm going to start with the movie directly and not with its prequels. **


	5. While My Guitar Gently Weeps

I was walking home from the music shop. Lately, I was spending a lot of time in there. I finally knew that the sound that the came from the guitar was called music. My guitar lessons with Amber were something I looked forward to every week. After she noticed that I got annoyed if she over explained the subject to me, she quickly caught on how I learned better. She would play it to me, correct any mistakes I made on the first few times and let me practice until I knew it back and forth. Having thirteen minds running at the same time proved very useful in times like this. I didn't want to make her suspicious so I restrained my speed and strength when playing, but she was still very impressed with my progress and even suggested on me buying a guitar.

It was actually a great idea, and I found a great guitar. It was a beautiful classical acoustic guitar, bathed in warm tones that started with yellow near the sound hole and extended until it was red on the edges. The neck was thin since I grew accustomed to thin ones and the guitar was all wood. I named her Elizabeth.

Amber became a part of my life that was as constant as Titian. We would spend time together and she would talk about her life and her work. Apparently, she wanted to craft instruments as a living, especially guitars. She currently was learning how to and told me everything that she knew so far. I loved to hear her talk so passionately about everything she liked and there was a positive energy surrounding her when she talked. She kept on calling me her friend and I was starting to think of her as my friend too.

When I came home, Titian was there carrying a box filled with metal scraps. He only grunted and didn't stop until he placed it in his room.

While I had a musical interest, Titian had a mechanical one. He was fascinated with all the appliances that humans made and invented with metal and other components and was bent on figuring out what made them work. He would explain to me all the functions of different machines, and in exchange I reproduced different types of music to him. He seemed to especially like the heavy metal genre, while I leaned more to alternative rock.

He then came from his room, and he looked anxious and restless. He wouldn't keep still and I was curious for what was making him uneasy.

"What's wrong?"

He noticed until now that I was here with him and approached me in a fast pace.

"You need to feel this."

"Feel what?" I didn't know what was going on. Instead of answering, he just dragged me to his room.

In there, computers laid dismantled on the sides like abandoned carcasses and wires hung from the ceiling, sending the occasional spark. In the middle, there was a machine making all sorts of beeping noises and with antennas moving on top. We stopped right in front of said machine and I still didn't know what I was supposed to be feeling.

"Place your hand on it."

I did what he requested and the moment my hand made contact, I suddenly knew. The machine seemed to amplify a type of energy that was so thick; it was almost tangible in the air. It was unlike anything I had seen in this Realm, and it reassembled like magick from the Ethereal Realm. It had a luring feeling on it, but there was bitterness underneath that was barely noticeable. I gasped and let go as if it had burned my hand. The energy was less imposing now but its presence lingered in the air.

"What was that?!"

"I do not know and I intend to find out." He paced around the machine and it seemed that his suspicions were confirmed. "Magick like this is far too dangerous to be in this world. Imagine if came in contact with technology?"

I paled at that scenario and knew he was right.

Magick and technology have never mixed. It wasn't a problem before, since any technology that came to our Realm was destroyed upon entering and magick extinguished when in contact of technology. Chzo tried before to use weaponry coming from the World of Science but it became obsolete on our world. If something this powerful was here, then the backlash from the direct contact between these opposing forces would be disastrous.

"Do you know where it's coming from?"

"Yes, it seems to originate from the north."

"Then we're going there." I didn't leave any room for discussion and Titian didn't argue with me. I was starting to get fond of this world and I really didn't want to go back to the Ethereal Realm. If this magick was endangering my home, it needed to be destroyed.

I called Amber (Titian gave me a 'cellphone' in case of need) and told her that I was going on a trip for some days. She understood and postponed our lessons until my return.

After we had anything we would need, we parted to the north.

**I really don't like the ending but I wanted all the action to be on the next chapter. Next one is going to have definitive crossover interaction!**


	6. Everything in its Right Place Part I

**To avoid the issue of the disclaimers, the one on the first chapter extends for the entire story.**

After keeping a straight path to the north, we sensed the energy coming from the east side of the country. But when we were nearby, the energy seemed to waver and it was suddenly gone. I groaned; it was capable of teleporting. We were not able of doing it ourselves so it was going to be an annoyance during our search

Titian wanted to investigate the surroundings of its previous location, so we stayed in a 'motel' for the night. After the human gave me the key to our room, the metal box behind him caught my attention. Titian kept on insisting that it was called 'Teevee' but I thought it sounded ridiculous. The device was showing images of what looked like a collapsed platform and I was curious.

"What happened?"

The human barely glanced back to the box and seemed bored. "Just another government building bombed by terrorists or something."

I frowned. It seemed oddly convenient and I was suspicious because it happened around the same time the energy influx disappeared.

Back in our room, I told Titian that we should check it out. He was also suspicious and agreed to investigate its surroundings.

_Line break_

When we arrived, the whole area was fenced and guarded. We were only able to see it from a distance and were immediately approached by a male in a uniform.

"You're not allowed to be here, this is a secluded area. Leave or charges will be pressed."

"We are authorized to enter." Titan used mental probing to let us in. The male frowned but stepped aside to let us pass.

"Take this; you will need it once you reach the more private section." Apparently Titian used a little more than probing.

The male handed us plastic cards and we pinned them on our clothes. I noticed that it held almost the same information on the one he had and the same logo.

It proved its usefulness later on, when more of the same uniformed humans appeared throughout the collapsed building. No one took notice of us and I was grateful. Once we were near, the residue energy could be still be sensed. But along with it, there was another kind of magick, different from the main one. It wasn't as powerful as the one we were tracking; it felt more like from a mage. While this wasn't at all comforting, it at least gave me the security that it wouldn't come in contact with anything technological.

Titian was trying to identify the magick user when we found ourselves in the middle of a group going to an aircraft. We decided to go along and maybe this way we could find more about what had happened.

We were standing on benches that faced each other on the walls of the flying machine. I felt skittish to be in a metal container that could very well be my death should it fall from the sky. I liked to fly with my very own wings, thank you very much.

After a non-crashing while, we finally landed. I wanted to sprint out of this prison but I was patient enough to let them open the doors. Outside, Titian and I were confused as to where we were. The ground was metallic, much like the one in the flying menace. Humans were rushing everywhere and everyone seemed busy preparing for something. I really had no idea as to what was going on but decided to act as if I belonged.

Titian nudged me with his elbow and motioned at a door in which humans were coming in and out. We went over and entered to see where it would lead. Inside, there was a long hall and many doors in the sides. We started walking to see how far it would go.

My first clue that we were lost was when I wasn't sure where the door in which we came in was. Everything looked the same and nothing seemed to pinpoint in which part of this maze we were. Suddenly, the ground shook and I felt like when I entered an 'elevator'. When glancing to a nearby window, I saw clouds passing by. Of fucking course this thing was a gigantic aircraft.

Humans that we encountered shot us weird looks. I didn't know why until I noticed a pattern on their clothing. They all had the same type of dark uniform, so in one of the rooms that we passed by, we grabbed the same uniforms and put them on. They weren't uncomfortable, so we kept them.

After walking into yet another identical hall, one of the doors was open and inside there were all sorts of machines inside. Titian was suddenly more interested and awake and rushed inside to study everything. I followed at a slower pace and watched everything indifferently.

"I didn't know there was actually someone in S.H.I.E.L.D. that would want to be near here voluntarily." I almost jumped at the voice and turned around to stare at a human male. He looked tired and had a nervous smile, but there was an underlying energy that pulsed and was very aggressive. It was like a caged animal that wanted to come out but it wasn't savage, just sick to be confined. I wanted to tell him to let it out since it deserved freedom, but kept quiet since it really wasn't my business.

"Hello?" I snapped out of it and found the human staring at me.

"Where I am?" His smile faltered for a moment and he seemed more tired than before.

"Oh, you're lost. Well, just turn to the right in that direction and follow the hall until it leads to the piloting area."

I had no idea what 'piloting' meant, but filed the information. The human turned his back and seemed to be working on something. It looked interesting and I came closer.

"What are doing?"

He seemed a little suspicious at my question and presence. "Tracking the Tesseract, of course. Or did they send you to check on me?"

"What Tesseract?" His attention was taken off entirely of the machines. He now was openly suspicious of me and I internally cursed.

"I thought every agent that was on board would be aware of the situation. Or at least of the Tesseract."

"I'm new."

Before he could say anything else, a group of humans passed in front of the open door. They were deadly serious and one of them was restrained. The male behind me visibly tensed up and in the brief moment that the restrained one appeared, I could tell something was wrong. Humans had a communal type of energy, no matter their gender or appearance. This creature's energy was positively different. For one thing, it was frigid and magical. Humans were stripped of magick in this world. The energy wasn't of a demon since it only had a soul. I wanted to come closer to this mysterious being and luck was on my side, because a uniformed human came and led us to another room.

Inside this new room, the group of oddest dressed humans was gathered. There was a male with a skin tight uniform that had blue, red and white and a star in the middle of his chest. A really big one, about the same height as Titian, was wearing armor with a red cape. The rest had, in comparison, more common attires.

When we came, everyone was watching at a screen. It showed the same restrained creature as before and he was talking with an eye patched man. The former was in a glass cell and the latter was threatening him. I only heard the last words of their conversation but it made no sense to me.

"Ant. Boot." Weird choice of words, but the other seemed to get it.

After that, everyone started talking about what was happening and this was what I could gather from their conversation:

The restrained creature was named 'Loki', who was the adopted brother of the caped one and had killed eighty humans in two days. He also seemed to have the aforementioned Tesseract.

Suddenly a male in a suit came in. He walked in like he owned the place and started throwing comments to everyone.

I noticed that he was the only one to be near 'Bruce Banner' and to treat him as a friend. A redheaded woman took both Bruce and the suit male to 'where all the toys were'. I was confused as to what a 'toy' was, so I started following them. Titian went with me and we walked behind them. We arrived to the same room we were before, the one with the screens, and the redhead left. They started messing with the toys, but the not-Bruce one kept shooting weird looks at us until he finally approached us.

"So what's the deal with you two? Fury sent you as our personal stalkers or what?"

My mind went blank but thankfully Titian answered for me. "Yes."

They stared at us, but then went back to what they were doing.

"So what's your trick? Yoga, bongos, big bag of weed?" Everything the suited one said confused me.

The colorful one then came to the room and it was evident that he and 'Stark' (I finally knew his name!) didn't like each other.

"Aren't you suspicious, at least a little? I mean, Fury is THE spy. His secrets have secrets. If not, ask this two, they've worked in S.H.I.E.L.D. long enough to know how Fury doesn't tell anything to anyone."

The trio turned to us. "We're new."

They went back to their argument and 'Spangles' left.

"So how is it that the two of you are new and already in the Helicarrier?"

"Erm… we help track Tesseract ."

Bruce looked at me with distrust. "Wait, I thought you didn't know about the Tesseract?"

"We were informed of the situation." Luckily Titian caught that phrase somewhere and now we had an excuse.

"So exactly what were you told about it?" Stark was still pressing on about our identities and I was getting worried that we would be discovered.

"Confidential."

Stark smirked. "Typical. Well there are always other ways to get information."

Titian approached him and looked curiously at the screens in which Stark was working on. "What you doing?"

"Well Isabella, I'm trying to hack S.H.I.E.L.D. since you two aren't cooperating."

I frowned. "His name not Isabella."

Stark ignored me.

They continued working until 'Fury' came back with the redhead female. They started arguing and then Spangles and the caped one joined them. Everyone was really tense and Titian and I slowly moved towards the exit.

"And you two, what are you doing in here?"

Everybody turned to us and we froze. Shit, I was afraid someone would notice that we weren't exactly from around here.

Fury seemed the most suspicious of the group and we fell under the scrutiny of his single eye. "I do not recall either of you and I know every single person that's in this ship."

I shifted nervously. "We're new."

"Bullshit. I want your names right now or I'll make sure to know who you are through an autopsy."

While I had no idea what an autopsy was, this was getting too dangerous. We barely had anything that could identify us as residents of this world and we had kept under the radar until now. Thankfully, one of the screens beeped and Bruce quickly approached it.

"I have the location of the Tesseract."

The others were less tense and I was relieved of the distraction. The relief was short lived because the room suddenly shifted and next thing I knew, I was falling through the floor.

**Finally the Avengers! I always wanted a character that had no idea of what was going on to be on the movie (or any movie in that case) and this chapter was born! The garbled dialogue of both Euralye and Titian is due to their bare grasp of the English language. It's still understandable, but scrambled enough to make it realistic to their situation. I know the ending sucks but the second part is going to be long so… stick with the story. **


	7. Everything in its Right Place Part II

After I finally stopped falling, I realized that I was trapped. The floor had collapsed and its remains were scattered around. Two other humans had fallen with me, the redheaded and Bruce, and both were hurt. When checking myself for any injuries, I found some bruises and a few cuts but otherwise I was fine.

"Bruce you need to stay with me. Try to relax."

I turned to the redheaded and she was trying to talk to Bruce in a tone that was similar to the one used to calm raging animals. I didn't know why it was used on Bruce but my unasked question had its answer with what happened next.

Bruce had snapped at her in a more guttural voice and started to cry out in pain. Suddenly, he started getting bigger and greener in mere seconds. The more aggressive energy that I had sensed before was now pulsing and expanding until it was the more dominant one. The result was a Bruce that was enormous, with bulging muscles and green. Did I mention that he looked pissed as hell?

Green Bruce roared and the redheaded ran at once from him. I knew it was stupid to try and approach Bruce in this state but I also knew that the redhead human had no chance against this creature.

When I was on the Ethereal Realm, many raging beasts ran free on Chzo. So I tried to act the same to this one in a way that wouldn't get anyone killed.

I stood in front of him (but at some distance) and let my true appearance show. Green Bruce stopped and was interested on me for a moment and that was all I needed. I sent a few calming and discrete energy waves to him so he wouldn't try an immediate confrontation. It seemed to be working since he made no sign to try and attack me.

"I'm Euralye. Who you are?"

I tried talking to him to know if he was capable of speech in this form and to calm him. He cocked his head and the action looked weird in his new form.

"Hulk." His voice was gruff and deep.

"Well Hulk, I would appreciate if you not hit humans."

He was annoyed and I sent more calming waves in his direction. "Hulk smash. Hulk hurt people if people anger Hulk."

Hulk also seemed to speak of himself in third person. His reasoning made sense and I vowed never to anger Hulk if I could help it.

"Hulk, want to smash something now?"

He only grinned and so I decided to use his strength to get the heck out of here. Humans were too suspicious and this thing that defied nature would crash and burn at any moment.

"Let's get smashing then."

He pounded against one of the walls and I followed him. I was fast enough to keep up with him so he led the way and I ran through his holes. We were passing by the hall with the glass wall when another flying machine started shooting him. The bullets seemed to not hurt him at all but they kept on shooting.

I wanted to fly through the windows and shake some sense into them. But before I could do anything else, Hulk grabbed me and started pushing through walls so we could get away from the stubborn idiots. He finally let go when we were safe and out of their sight. It took me a few moments to catch my breath and he smirked. I glared at him and he answered with a feral grin.

Out of nowhere, the caped one suddenly arrived through a hole that he created on his own. I was stunned as to the reason behind his actions when he turned and pointed his hammer at us.

"Banner! I do not wish to harm you but I shall be forced to if you do not leave the maiden with the braids of snakes."

"Maiden with the braids of snakes?!"

Hulk pushed me behind him and proceeded to attack the fool that had threatened him. I really didn't make a move to try and stop him since the caped one really deserved to get his ass kick. They kept fighting even when they were no longer in the room and going through walls.

I went searching for Titian but instead happened to come up in the room where Loki was. He was standing outside his glass cell, no doubt pleased with the chaos. Now that I was close, I could see that something was wrong with him. Not only was his energy contradicting, his looks were too. He was disguised under an illusion, one that was confusing me since underneath he looked like a strong powerful creature but outside he looked like a human.

"Found something interesting?"

He was looking at me in annoyance and I realized that maybe I was staring.

"Why hide?"

He smirked. "You think I'm hiding? The battle going outside is for mere mortals. Not only could I take them at a laughable speed, it would be denigrating for me."

"Not that. You hide under disguise, you not show true face."

His face darkened and his good mood seemed to vanish. "You know nothing about me!" He snarled at me and came nearer, towering above me. "How can you talk about my appearance when you yourself are a freak among mortals? Not only do your looks set you apart, they make you disgusting to any who would even approach you."

I shrugged. "I know."

He seemed taken aback for an instant but quickly recovered. "Once I take care of my foolish bro…Thor, your death will follow."

As if on cue, the caped one (who I suspect is Thor) came running and shouting. Hulk apparently didn't kill him or just became too bored, either way he was now heading straight to the door of the glass cell. Before I could stop him from doing something stupid, he was now trapped in his brother's prison, pounding against the glass. The change of rolls wasn't missed by Loki and me and he laughed.

"I cannot believe you still fall for that old trick, no matter how many times I've used it."

He walked over until he was where Fury once stood and was eyeing one of the buttons in the machine in front of him. I vaguely remembered that the prison was above a latch and it would plummet against the ground if it the latch was opened.

Suddenly, a human wearing a suit came in with a weapon on his hands. It was big and with a big opening at the end, which was pointed at Loki. He was threatening Loki and I considered this male very brave and stupid. But mostly brave.

With my twenty six eyes I was able to see through the illusion that was the Loki talking and saw his actual body approaching the man from behind with his staff. I felt hot fury inside me (no pun intended). While this human was showing courage and determination, the other was going to literally stab him in the back, like a coward. On an impulsive move, I ran at full demon speed and pushed the human aside, receiving the impact of the staff penetrating my body at full force.

I vaguely remembered hearing someone shout and seeing the blue beautiful carved creature in front of me taking the staff out of my body. As darkness engulfed me, I thought how this was the first life that I have ever saved.

**Finally got around and wrote this chapter. It took a lot of me since I really am a perfectionist with dialogues. I want them to feel as if the character would actually say something like that and not what I want him/her to say. **


	8. Two Less Lonely People in the World

Titian P.o.v.

After the floor collapsed, I was left standing between Skin-tight and Suits. Both had stopped quarreling and were now preparing for battle. I wanted to go find Euralye but found myself being pushed in the opposite direction. I growled, wanting to transform to my dragon form but Skin-tight was putting something on his ear. I grabbed one too and it looked a lot like an earphone. The moment I put it on, I heard voices. From all of them, I gathered enough info to know that this ship was going to crash at any moment if the engines were not repaired. Skin-tight (Captain) stated that he and Stark were going to take care of it. Not trusting these humans and wanting to keep on living, I followed them.

From what little I knew of the technology of this world, I knew enough about repairing engines. Stark and Captain Skin-tight divided and I followed the Captain. We suddenly reached a dead end and a big hole was on the wall. I skidded to a stop so I wouldn't tumble into the void. He turned around and seemed a little surprised and suspicious when seeing me. Before he could question me, Stark's voice came from the device in my ear.

"Rogers, I need you to stabilize the engines."

"How do I do that?"

Stark said the instructions and I got most of it. The blonde human proved himself even less informed than me in human tech. His cluelessness was the last thing I needed right now.

"I got it."

I made my way outside the ship and stepped carefully in the edge. I wasn't even half way there when the Captain began following me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. He would get in the way if he tried to help.

He ignored me and I ignored him back. Once we reached the other side, other humans began attacking us. I was in the middle of fighting some when I noticed that my unwanted companion was helping him. His fighting style was good enough to take down some of them. Guess who proved himself useful on something?

At last, I reached the panel. I must have followed Stark's instructions right because his anxious probing stopped and he started complaining instead.

I expected to be interrogated by the Captain but instead he just nodded to me gratefully. I gave a grunt in answer and continued my search for Euralye. In one of the halls, I walked past the brother of Loki and a green beast who were fighting. Some humans in the way thought I was their opponent and attacked me. I got rid of them.

I caught wind of Euralye's smell and followed her scent. It ended in the room in which Loki was being held prisoner. I had barely entered the room when I watched Euralye being stabbed by Loki. He took out his staff and teleported.

I didn't care where he went; all I cared was Euralye's wellbeing. I went over to her broken body and held her in my arms. As I tended her wounds, I remembered our first encounter.

_Flashback_

It had been a long day. I had chased a deer through the forest and it seemed to evade me with an enviable grace. Just when I was nearing the end of the hunt and about to pounce on it, it dropped dead. I growled, trying to sense the thief who stole my dinner. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. I twisted to catch whatever it was, but it was suddenly gone. I turned to the dead deer and found it gone.

I spent the rest of the day chasing the unfortunate one who was foolish enough to rob me from my meal. It was getting dark when I finally got the chance to trap it. I had been guiding it near the edge of the cliff and when it tried to fly away, I took my chance. Leaping on top of it, the creature was trapped between my claws. I smirked triumphantly and looked down to my prey. I was surprised to see that it was an infant demon, with barely four souls. And not only that, it was small and weak. I was surprised that such a young puny demon was able to deflect me for such a long time.

"Don't kill me! I- I can get you more deer if you want!" She was trying to bargain for her life and her proposition amused me. Whatever she caught, it wouldn't be enough for me so her debt would be a big one.

"I'll let you live," she sighed on relief, "with the condition that you have to hunt for enough food to feed me this week. If you fail…"

I let the threat hang in the air and she gulped nervously. I smirked and let her go. There was absolutely no chance that she could hunt so many animals. At the very least, I was going to get my meal to feed me for a while.

_End Flashback Scene_

Not only was she able to catch hoards of animals, she was also able to feed herself. We became allies after that, and in time, friends.

Seeing her chest splattered with blood made me crave for her attacker's own blood. The wound was not a mortal one; few actually were. Usually, it needed to be joined with the pain of the mind and soul. Soul or energy wounds were the most fatal.

Even if the staff left energy traces behind, they were absorbed in the wound. This accelerated her healing process and it would soon close. I hadn't noticed the other man in the room but he cleared his throat as he stood behind me.

"I'm so sorry. She was very brave, she saved my life."

"She's not dead." I grunted.

"Excuse me?"  
"I said she's not dead." I stood up in that moment while carrying Euralye in my arms.

"Well, I'm sorry but she looks very much dead to me." I turned to the human talking and was face to face with the Fury one. I growled.

"She'll recover."

"Then I think our medical staff can take care of her injuries."

"No."

He walked past me and stood beside the other human. "That wound is going to keep bleeding if you don't do something about it."

I realized he was right, but even if it wouldn't kill her, it would leave her incredibly weak and vulnerability wasn't something we could afford right now.

"All right, but I'm with her at all times."

He nodded and shouted orders to the other uniformed ones that had entered the room. I ripped off part of my shirt and applied pressure to her open wound so it would slow down the blood pouring out. Different uniformed humans gathered around us and brought a stretcher with them. I was hesitant with letting them carry Euralye but laid her on it anyways.

In the whole way I was beside her, making sure they didn't try anything with her in this state. When we finally got there, they immediately treated her. While I didn't get much of what they were doing, it looked as if they were making progress and at the end she was no longer bleeding.

She was put down on a bed so she could rest better. As I watch her, it amazed me how peaceful she looked. Usually she had a tense body language, ready to fight or flight. Right now, she was relaxed and she had a small smile, unnoticeable to anyone who didn't know her. She had a youthful energy around her and it showed.

I stayed with her until she awoke. Someone left a strange book and I was skimming through it when the redhead came in. She was silent and I wouldn't haven't noticed her if it weren't for my advanced hearing. I was impressed.

She didn't say anything and I continued to show indifference towards her. It wasn't until she spoke that I look up from my book.

"Who is she?"

"A friend." No point in giving away personal details.

"Seems like a very odd friend."

"Really? Even stranger than the green beast and the caped one?"

She smirked. "Touché." She walked until she was on the opposite side of the bed.

I was curious why she would be in the sick bay if their prisoner escaped. "Why are you in here?"

"Visiting a friend."

We fell in comfortable silence until someone came and called her 'Widow'. She stood up and was about to go when she turned around.

"Hope your friend gets better."

"Same to yours."

Then she left.

**Took me awhile but I was finally able to finish it! This is the chapter with most dialogue I have ever written so I'm getting out of my comfort zone. Thanks to everyone following this story!**


	9. It ain't Over 'till it's Over

'**Demon tongue' and "English" will be written this way from now on. **

Euralye P.o.v.

I woke up feeling dizzy and disoriented. I was confused as to where I was until I saw Titian beside me.

'Where am I?'

'You're here to recover from your stab wound.'

The memories slowly returned to me and I felt relieved that Titian had protected me while I was unconscious.

Titian asked me what happened while we were separated and I told him the whole story. He told me of his short alliance with 'Captain' (a.k.a. Spangles) and how he found me.

When I told him about the staff Loki possessed and the similarity it had with the magical energy we were tracking, he agreed with me that Loki was the sorcerer we were searching for.

We were talking when Stark came in.

"Great! You're both here. Come on losers, we're fighting aliens."

He turned around and walked away. I glanced at Titian and he shrugged. We followed him.

In the way, more of the strangely dressed humans joined us. The redhead, Spangles, Stark, and a new human with arrows and tight pants were among this group. I noticed that neither the caped one nor Hulk's human counterpart were with us. Spangles nodded at Titian and he nodded back. I was confused, since when does Titian make friends?

We continued walking until we reached a room in which a lot of flying aircrafts were gathered. I felt my eye twitch. Hell no, I was using my wings this time.

Titian and I walked away from the four humans entering the flying menace and one of them shouted at us.

"Hey!"

I turned around and simply said. "We can fly." We kept on walking.

Once we were on the edge, I let my wings grow back and watched as Titian do the same. He could partially transform to his dragon shape and only grow bat like wings and his claws. We took off and were flying around waiting for them to lead the way when a flying metal armor came out. I carefully approached it when the thing in my ear buzzed.

"Just me, don't take your claws out." It was Stark's voice and I stopped midflight. Stark was inside that metal thing? Well, stranger shit has happened.

We followed the aircraft and Stark until a big city came in view. I watched amazed by the sheer size of the buildings and how close they were. I felt claustrophobic just by seeing how little space there was between them. Suddenly Stark headed for a big building that said S.T.A.R.K. I raised an eyebrow at the male's ego but followed him anyway. Instead of going in the floor Stark went to, I landed on the roof. A human male was fidgeting with a machine and didn't seem to acknowledge me at first. His movements were maniacal and anxious, and he was muttering to himself. From what little I had observed, this was not normal behavior for a human.

He turned around and was stunned by my presence. I had a clear view of his work and could see that he had been messing around with a blue energy cube. The energy was exactly like the one in Loki's staff, but was more concentrated now. It gave off waves that were not unlike the smell of carnivorous plants, addicting but deadly.

"Step away now." I growled. Being this near to the cube could cause some catastrophic effects on a human. I didn't know how much contact he had with it, but could only hope that it wasn't much.

"The Tesseract has opened my eyes to things I couldn't even dream of! It spoke to me!" He rambled on and I now understood his anxious behavior. He had let it enter his mind and he was being influenced by it.

There was only one way to successfully cleanse him from the corrupting energy and it was by entering his mind.

I established a telepathic link. Inside, I could see clearly the damage on his mind. A part of the Tesseract had settled in a corner of his subconscious, discrete enough to not be noticed but still able to influence him. Long tendrils had made its way to his memories and thought process. It acted out like a learning drug, giving its host what it wanted in order to keep him "happy" and cut off his inhibitions. I followed the tendrils to the core. His mindscape was like a tunnel and his memories played out in the walls. Where the Tesseract had touched, it distorted his view of the world. His thoughts were directed only to opening the portal.

Carefully, I untangled his mind from the Tesseract's grasp. It was a slow process but it would leave fewer secondary effects. I gathered all of the Tesseract's energy in a ball of blue light and ejected it from his mindscape. I quickly exited and I felt exhaustion catching up with me.

The human went unconscious and I caught him before he hit the ground. I lowered him carefully and when I looked up, I was faced with the redhead from before. She barely acknowledged me and the unconscious human and went straight to the machine that opened the portal.

"I can close it!"

Through the earpiece I heard the other members of the oddly dressed humans nudging her to do it, all except one.

"Not yet! There's a nuke coming!" Whatever a nuke was, it was certainly bad news.

A moment later, the metal suit man passed above us with a metal flying tube. He had barely entered the portal when the tube exploded. On impulse, I shot off and flew at speeds humans considered supersonic. I didn't care if I was going really fast, it still wasn't fast enough.

I vaguely registered someone talking through the earpiece when I saw the metal suit's form barely coming out of the closing portal. In a heartbeat, I caught him in the air and didn't stop flying. Instead, I twisted midair and headed for the streets below.

Once I landed, I put him down. Two of the other humans approached us and Hulk landed behind me. I step aside since they would know better how to treat one of their own. The wielder of the hammer ripped the metal mask off his face and Stark was apparently not breathing. I knew he was still alive but barely. Hulk must have known this since he roared, startling Stark back to life.

I think he was a bit confused at the moment since he talked nonsense about "shawarmas". That or it was a normal near death reaction for humans.

Once Stark was up in his feet and looking okay for the time being, we headed to the semi destroyed Tower.

"Now that we finally have time, who are you? I mean, seriously has no one else been wondering where the hell this girl appeared?!"

It was Stark who asked while we were walking. I stared at him. He stared at me. We continued like this until he blinked. I looked away and kept walking.

When we came up to the top level; we were greeted by the redhead, the unknown archer that appeared at the last moment, a beaten Loki and Titian. I could honestly say that Titian looked more normal than the rest.

I joined Titian's side while all the humans gathered around Loki. He steered and immediately, all of them took out their weapons and pointed them to him.

"I think I would like that drink now." I guess I would never understand humans at this point.

**Sorry for the late update but schoolwork caught up with me. So the Avengers arc is over, but the story is not! A few more chapters left and I don't think there's going to be a sequel. Suggestions are taken!**


End file.
